Talk:Tabula Smaragdina/@comment-91.141.3.212-20150821015216/@comment-26501532-20150822142433
Well, I just spend some of my time to finish my popcorn while reading all the comments here. LOL XD I want to state that I am neutral with either opinions here, but there are also some points I want to point out here too. -Well the Image for the all the level 100 NPCs can be found in volume 7. -The NPCs inherit some part of personalities from their creators was not because they were set this way, but because the NPCs themselves filled in the blanks in their personalities from their creators after coming to the new world unless they are programmed to have specific personalities. -Well people can said that tabula is selfish or not, but to me. I would think in what situation can Tabula be selfish. Ainz can also be considered selfish too to outsiders but selfless to his allies and NPCs. So this is actually quite ambiguous. -Selfish is define as lacking consideration for other people and concerned with one's own personal profit or pleasure. -While Tabula can be considered selfish in his mischevious panks unknown to his guild members or breaking rules (that one time only) for his creations But that can only be due to prank wise or self interests, otherwise he can also be considered selfless in helping Nazarick in creating so many useful NPCs and even help with security and helping in stopping the biggest player invasion, or have NPCs that is helpful in investiagtion and searching, he can also be respectful to the guild rules while only breaking rules otherwise due to his interests and love for his creations. -Tabula also assist in creating CZ2128 Delta who is also another mechanical being who knows the treasury very well. And she seems very fine. -Another point is that Nigredo can also be consider insane due to her settings but she herself can be kind towards humans and other people too, to the point of seeking Ainz's mercy on them. As shown in the novel. (maybe it is due to gap moe, but Nigredo is definately not insane or rotten.) -Also, Nigredo is NOT level 100 and she does not require multiple guild members to fight her but more on multiple guild members wanting to destroy her as Kat said. and she already said that Spinel was made totally different from than them. So they can't be grouped together as a bunch. -Also, as from the quotes, the creator told the guildmembers that he had created a npc, and they Accepted it but was only shocked at how the NPC was Customised as Kat said. The guildmembers are free to customise what they want on their own NPCs, so it is not breaking the rules for Tabula and he also not known for breaking any rules before except for the giving of item to Albedo. It is therefore Just like Ainz's level 100 pandora actor. -Albedo too, can be considered crazy or selfish IF it comes to her lover but otherwise she is no different than most of the other NPCs who are loyal and selfless to the guild as Kat said. So as I said, Albedo can be selfish but at same time not, that depends on what situation for her to be so. -Also, being abnormal has nothing to do with diregarding rules or being selfish. As Lorddarmo says. -Also having strong personality can also mean being stubborn or hard to change on specific personality than selfish as Kat said, but I want to explain it even more properly. XD So let's just stop and conclude the comment argument here or I am going go on a deleting streak. >.< Also, my personal theory to Kat, if a castle size base's max level cap is 700 than for Nazarick that have 10 big floor levels, than I guess that the max level cap amount may increase by 10 times to 7000 levels. I personally would not know what to do with those level though. XD